


New Era

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Asgardian Tony Stark, Avengers in Asgard, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Claiming Bites, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Divorce, Protective Pepper Potts, Rough Sex, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Después de un aparatoso divorcio, una parte intenta arreglar las cosas y enmendar sus errores, la otra solo quiere seguir adelante y dejar el pasado dónde pertenece.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	New Era

****

—Steve.... Steve, Steve él no está aquí, ya te lo dije—los tacones de la eficiente rubia sonaban apresurados, debido a que entre estos y la ajustada falda lápiz, tenía que moverse de forma muy rápida, para equiparar a los del enojado Alpha que estaba dando vueltas por el complejo de los vengadores.

—¿Dónde está entonces? —giró mirando a Virginia “Pepper” Potts de manera demandante—Necesito hablar con él.

—Él no está aquí, y aunque lo estuviera, no tiene nada que hablar contigo—la mujer irguió su posición, el otro podía ser un super soldado, pero ella también era una Alpha, una que conocía a su amigo Tony desde antes que sus padres murieran, desde antes que tuviera su primer crisis con el alcohol, y su primer problema escolar. Lo protegía con esa ímpetu propia de su raza. Cómo lo haría un Alpha con cualquier Omega de su sangre, que ellos no compartían, pero el corazón sí.

—Pepper, por favor—relajó su posición—por favor, yo solo quiero hablar con él. Cometimos un error.

—¿Quiénes? Tú y el soldado del invierno, el asesino de los padres de Tony.

—Él...él no estaba consciente cuando.

—Lo sé—los ojos de la mujer refulgieron—sé que no controlaba sus actos, y es la única razón de que Rhodey no tenga a todo el ejército de Estados Unidos clamando por su cabeza. Pero tú eras su Alpha, y te acostaste con el asesino de sus padres Steve. Tú eras quién se supone debía protegerlo. Le hiciste sentir que lo cuidarías cuando él se la pasaba alejando a todos quienes queríamos hacerlo.

—-Yo nunca quise firmar los papeles de divorcio, no me dio tiempo de explicarle las cosas.

—No había mucho que explicar. Firmaste los papeles, se te retiró su marca, él se retiró la suya.

—Cap, no están en ninguna parte del complejo.

—Ni en sus alrededores, ninguno de los dos—la voz femenina sonaba dolida.

Steve giró a sus espaldas, viendo a Wanda y Clint, que lo acompañaron en su intrusión a las instalaciones.

—Debe haber un registro, Tony siempre deja un rastro. Sí nos das acceso....

—No lo haré.

—Por favor Pepper, no queremos...ser más firmes—pidió Clint. —Una plática con Stark no matará a nadie.

—Eso no va a pasar—volvió a decir—sé que estás desesperado Steve, pero no dejaré que encuentren a Tony. No aún.

Steve dio paso a Wanda.

—Lo siento por hacer esto—mencionó la chica empezando a canalizar sus poderes.

—Tú eres incapaz de sentir nada—le respondió la actual CEO de Stark Industries, desafiando a la Omega con los ojos.

Pero cuando aquel halo rojo estaba rodeando a la rubia, algo empujó a Wanda haciéndola retroceder y caer levemente hacía atrás, un portal se abrió y aparecieron el chico arácnido y el hechicero supremo Stephen Strange.

—Señorita Potts ¿Se encuentra bien? —el dulce Omega se acercó a ella y ésta le sonrió asintiendo.

—Así es...gracias por venir Peter, y por traer a tú novio—le mencionó, sabiendo que las mejillas se le sonrojaron debajo del traje.

—Me disculpo por eso—Stephen era un Alpha poderoso y bastante territorial, sabía que su Omega tenía un apego parental con el genio, así que para él era como proteger a la familia de su lindo Peter—Capitán, creo que la señorita Potts ya se lo hizo saber, podrían retirarse. No lo pediré amablemente más de dos veces.

Clint miró su reloj y asintió.

—Creo que es tiempo de irnos Capitán—asintió parándose al frente—lamentamos lo ocurrido. Pero por favor díganle a Stark, que una llamada no le hace daño.

—Yo aún lo amo—le informó a Pepper—sé que me equivoqué, pero aún lo amo, y deseo recuperarlo. Cuando él se sienta listo, dile que me busque.

La CEO no dijo nada, solo apretó los labios y asintió apartándose para dejar salir a los tres.

A unas cuadras del complejo, los tres esperaban junto a una vieja camioneta conducida por Sam.

—¿Creen que Lang haya conseguido sacar la información? —le preguntó Steve a su amigo, asomándose a la ventanilla.

—Es lo suyo—señaló —lo hará—asintió el moreno—pero Steve ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? Tú ya renunciaste a él.

—Creí que si le daba un tiempo las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Que tras calmarse, podríamos hablar.

—Bueno, esperemos y tengas tiempo de explicarle y... ¡Que rayos! —exclamó y todos se pusieron alerta, cuando Lang apareció haciéndose grande, rebotando en la parte delantera de la camioneta.

—¡Maldición Hope! —escucharon que gritó, viendo entonces aparecer frente a ellos, a una mujer que le sonreía de lado.

—Scott, aléjate de ellos, o devuelve el traje de mi padre y olvídame—le advirtió ésta, antes de desaparecer, o mejor dicho, encogerse. Marchándose volando entre la hierba a un lado del camino.

—¿Quién era ella? —cuestionó Wanda mientras Clint se acercaba a darle una mano a Lang.

—Hope Van Dyne, la hija de Hank Pym—respondió con gesto adolorido—ella y yo estuvimos saliendo un tiempo—explicó—no sabía que al final su padre le dio un traje. Creí que al igual que su papá odiaba a los Stark.

—¿Y no es así? —Steve preguntó, haciendo que Scott girara al verlo.

—Al parecer, su Omega y mi Alpha, Capitán. Fueron... noviecitos cuando era unos niños, doce o trece años. Ambos tuvieron padres ausentes, pero con mucho dinero, tanto para enviarlos al mismo internado en Francia. Se volvieron a encontrar hace poco, y se llevaron de maravilla—explicó—ella es ahora una vengadora y está más que feliz protegiendo a Stark. Él consiguió que todas las acusaciones contra la empresa de su padre fueran retiradas.

—Rayos...—soltó Wilson—... ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora Steve?

El rubio respiró hondo, recargándose en la van.

—Esperar, esto fue un buen aviso. Tengo que respetar a que Tony tenga su espacio, sé que cuando vuelva a verlo, podremos hablar. Sé que me ama, y sé que sabe que yo lo amo.

—Entonces vámonos de aquí, no seguimos siendo muy queridos por éste gobierno—declaró Clint haciendo que todos subieran al vehículo.

......

Pepper se puso de pie cuando Hope apareció en la habitación.

—¿No consiguieron sacar nada?

—Nada—sonrió la mujer—espero Scott entienda la cosas pronto.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que hacer eso—se disculpó la rubia.

—Se lo merecía, sus decisiones nos metieron a mi papá y a mí en todo ese lío para empezar.

—¿El Señor Stark está bien verdad? —Peter que se encontraba sentado junto a su pareja le miró con duda, y Pepper asintió.

—Está bien Peter—le respondió —me dijo que quizá pueda regresar para cuando te den tú premio. El mejor alumno de la MIT becado con el programa Stark, y el ganador más joven de la feria de ciencias universitaria—la Alpha le reconoció.

—Es... es tonto, no tiene que regresar solo por eso.

—Si Tony quiere regresar es que ya se siente bien para volver—mencionó Hope, que tomó asiento con los otros tres.

—Él me ha dicho que ya se siente bastante bien, de hecho lo veo muy feliz, realmente feliz. Éste año fuera le ha hecho bien. Olvidarse de todo lo que ocurrió, y... creo que por fin se dio cuenta de algo que nunca notó—agregó con cierto misterio, para enseguida cambiar el tema y voltear a ver a Stephan—¿Cómo ha estado Christine?

—Ya te dije que si quieres invitarla a salir, solo lo hagas—le respondió Stephen.

—Sí, hágalo Señorita Potts, la señorita Christine es muy linda—mencionó Peter, quién pese a que ésta era la ex pareja de su Alpha, les ayudó mucho, más que nada a que Stephen aceptara sus sentimientos por él.

—Vamos, no creo que seas del tipo Alpha cobarde Virginia—picó Hope.

La rubia les sonrió, si su amigo por fin estaba encontrando lo que de verdad se merecía, ella podía buscar lo mismo.

[ 1 año y dos meses atrás]

—Solo firma los papeles Steve—Tony se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación cruzado de brazos, recargado de lado en la pared—ya los abogados arreglaron todos, mi cita para remover la marca es en dos días, y programé la tuya para el día siguiente. Puedes ir o quedártela, la verdad no me importa—el castaño se veía bastante relajado pese a la situación.

—Tony ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

—¿No es lo que quieres tú? —le contestó caminando más cerca de él, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos—Así serás libres para irte con Barnes.

—Bucky y yo...

—Me importa muy poco lo que haya o no haya entre ustedes. Te diré lo único que me importó, que acepté no arrancar la cabeza del hombre que asesinó a mis padres, por ti. Que llegué a acuerdos por Wanda con el estúpido gobierno, que entregué gran parte de mi tecnología a gobiernos de distintos países, para que Naciones Unidas nos dejara en paz, y que tuve que dar la cara a los medios por todos, estando en shows y entrevistas, excusando el comportamiento de mi equipo y mi esposo. —su voz sonaba cada vez más molesta— Porque ninguno sabe comportarse bajo la prensa a excepción de Natasha.

—Tony...

—No, nada de Tony— se apoyó en la mesa mirándole fijo—hice todo eso por ti, y de pronto decido sorprenderte en el lugar dónde tú y tus amigos estaban seguros, para informarle a Clint, que había arreglado algo para él, para que su familia estuviera a salvo y pudiera estar con ellos. ¿Y que encuentro? A Clint y el resto inventando excusas, para que no llegara a tu habitación... dónde porque no... estabas teniendo sexo, anudado a Barnes.

—Sé que...

—No, no sabes nada. Eso fue lo único que me importó, lo que hice y lo que vi, y por eso, están estos papeles sobre la mesa, así que fírmalos.

—Las cosas no son tan simples.

—Lo son, firmas, puedes largarte con él, y yo no sé... quizá encuentre a un Alpha que valga la pena.

—¿Otro Alpha?

Tony pudo percibir la mirada enojada que se alzó hasta él.

—Ah ¿Qué no lo sabías? De eso trata el divorcio, puedes irte con tú amante y yo puedo salir con alguien más.

Steve dio varios golpecillos con la pluma en el escritorio.

—Sé lo que hice.

—Me alegro, ahora firma. Esto pasa cuando se tiene una aventura Cap. Por eso siempre huí de las relaciones formales. Las personas dicen que quieren la monogamia, pero al final no pueden vivir con ella. No es la primera vez que lo veo.

Steve respiró y se inclinó para comenzar a firmar. Creyendo que hizo lo correcto en esos momentos.

**_****_ **

****

—Agh...mal..maldición...—Tony estaba totalmente agitado, había una película de sudor cubriendo su piel, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la suave almohada, sus caderas estaban alzadas y un fuerte dios Asgardiano embestía sin piedad su cuerpo, electrificando sus sentidos—...no sé si pueda... una más.

—Claro que podrás Tony—le dijo Thor al oído, apresando la base del miembro del genio, sin dejar de moverse en su interior—por eso eres el mejor guerrero... que he conocido—le halagó ronco, presionando más sus caderas.

Y es que Tony perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que su pareja se vino dentro de él aquella noche, su interior escurría del esperma del dios, se sentía por completo lleno y excesivamente caliente, además estaba seguro que el Alpha querría anudarlo, su cabello fue sostenido y pudo sentir los colmillos de Thor raspando su cuello.

—Hazlo... hazlo—suplicó sumido en la bruma de la lujuria, y al mismo tiempo con la claridad del anhelo.

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces, era después de todo, algo que llevaba años, casi desde que conoció al pequeño Omega, queriendo hacer. Encajó sus dientes con fuerza, dejando su mordida, el interior de Tony se volvió más estrecho, su cuerpo se lleno de temblores, espasmos amortiguados contra la cama.

Stark estaba teniendo un orgasmo violento, intenso, tan asombroso cómo no recordaba, cada marca de su cuerpo la sintió en ese momento, el cómo su pecho ardía por las succiones y mordidas previas de su amante, los dientes también marcados en su abdomen, las manos en sus muslos, la irritación de la piel de sus glúteos por las nalgadas, eran en conjunto una constelación de señas de pertenencia que el hijo de Odín dejó por su cuerpo.

El placer del Omega, se contagió a Thor, quién al soltar su cuello, aceleró sus embestidas, pero lo necesitaba, la unión completa; así que giró al genio sobre su espalda, hizo que se abrazara a él, y que se acercara a su cuello.

Tony ansioso y comenzando a perderse en el éxtasis, dejó salir sus colmillos, que enterró en el cuello del dios, recibiendo en gratificación nuevos chorros de semen en sus entrañas, sollozando posteriormente por el gran nudo que empezó a formarse.

Se mantuvieron abrazados, con besos pausados y lentos, intentando calmar sus respiraciones y la agitación de sus corazones.

Cuando por fin pudieron verse a los ojos, ambos sonrieron.

—Ahora... estamos unidos—Tony acarició el rostro del dios, y éste asintió, besando su mano con sumo cariño.

—Te amo Tony, lamento haberme tardado tanto en decirlo.

—Te amo Thor—le contestó con la sangre bombeando veloz a su corazón—lamento que te hayas tardado tanto en decirlo—le acusó, haciendo sonreír al rubio, que empezó a reír divertido, volviendo a besarle.

\----

—Esto es...increíble—Odín veía con asombro, los vehículos y escudos mejorados para sus tropas.

—Si me dejaban conocer su tecnología, prometí ayudar, sólo cumplo mi promesa—contestó el genio con las manos en la cintura, viendo el nuevo control de mando para las naves que instaló y las mejoras que hizo en su sistema de navegación.

—La forma en que convenciste a los enanos de Nidavellier de ayudarte con ese proyecto, también es remarcable, Tony Stark. Nunca me imaginé felicitando a un mortal, pero aquí estoy.

—Sé que somos como pequeños bichos para ustedes, señor. Así que lo apreció.

—Tú no lo eres—le dijo, permitiendo que éste caminara a su lado—tienes la inteligencia y diplomacia, que siempre sentí que le faltaba a Thor, que me faltaba a mí.

—¿A usted le falta diplomacia?

—Y varias cosas más, que Frigga llegó a complementar a mi vida. Cómo sé que tú has llegado a la vida de mi hijo. Serás un gran rey de Asgard, cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Yo? ¿Rey...? —se señaló—no lo sé...

—Sé que ya llevas la marca de mi hijo, y sé que funciona en Midgard cómo aquí. Es imperativo empezar a preparar la boda.

—¿Boda? —repitió sorprendido.

....

A unos metros de allí, en un balcón, Frigga acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo, descubriendo un poco su cuello, para ver la marca en él.

—Ya lo hicieron.

—Madre, me ama, me ama cómo yo lo amo. Sentía que nunca lo haría.

—Hijo, cuando dos corazones están destinados a estar juntos, tarde o temprano sus caminos se van a cruzar.

—Pero si hubiera sido más valiente, más firme madre... él quizá no hubiera sufrido lo que sufrió.

—Oh Thor. No has aprendido nada, nuestros caminos nos convierten en lo que somos, lo que debe de pasar, pasará. Para que todo llegue a éste momento, para que estemos listos para el futuro, el pasado es el maestro.

—Me siento algo culpable, Steve es mi amigo. Pero ahora no sé si lo puedo considerar cómo tal, porque él fue quién le dañó.

—Tienes un noble corazón hijo. Sabrás que hacer llegado el momento, ambos lo sabrán. Por ahora, estoy feliz por ustedes.

—¡Tú papá quiere casarnos!—Tony apareció junto a ellos.

—No es el único—le informó Frigga, acercándose para besar ambas mejillas del genio—mírate, serás un gran rey de Asgard.

—Figurativamente hablando, porque en realidad es bastante pequeño—se atrevió a comentar Thor.

—Frigga, quizá mate a su hijo antes de la boda.

—Pero no antes de darme nietos—le pidió con una sonrisa—hablaré con mi esposo, para que no los presione, pero deberían pensarlo. Sé que volverán a Midgar pronto, un compromiso al menos anunciado ante los Asgardianos, sería bueno.

—Lo pensaré, lo prometo.

Frigga asintió, y procedió a bajar las escaleras, dejándoles solos.

—Para tener tanto tiempo de existencia, tus padres quieren vivir muy a prisa—le dijo al llegar a su lado, sonriendo cuando Thor le tomó de la cintura, para darle un beso lento.

—Bueno, quieren lo mejor para mi, saben que tú eres lo mejor, y no quieren que lo arruine.

—Wow, es un pensamiento muy lógico. ¿De verdad lo ideaste tú? —enredó sus manos entre el cabello dorado—bromeo, de vez en cuando si tienes buenas ideas, cómo amarme.

—Amarte no es una idea, amarte siempre fue mi destino—declaró acercándose a posar sus labios sobre la marca que dejó en el cuello del que ahora era su Omega.

—¿No pueden mantener las manos alejadas del otro? —Sif apareció acompañada de Visión.

El androide tenía su imagen humana, y llevaba ropaje asgardiano.

—Lady Sif. Se ve bastante feliz.

—Yo y los otros te estamos esperando, éste ser—dijo dando un par de golpes en la espalda de Visión—es un genial oponente de entrenamiento, Volstagg ahora esta bebiendo y comiendo cómo en la última batalla por Vanaheim.

—Ese es mi chico—declaró Tony orgulloso.

—Son personas muy divertidas, además me gusta la ropa—declaró Visión, que miraba con una especial sonrisa a Sif, haciendo que Tony enarcara una ceja.

—Entonces vamos a acompañarlo en el banquete, Tony y yo tenemos algo que anunciarles y que celebrar—dijo pasando su brazo por el hombro de su pareja.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y que es? —Stark volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

—Adelántense....

Visión le dedicó una última mirada a Tony, lo mismo que Sif a Thor, para tras ello, bajar las mismas escaleras que Frigga siguió hace unos momentos.

—Vamos a hacerlo—declaró Thor.

—¿Aquí? No tengo nada contra el sexo público, pero ¿Qué dirá tú madre?

—No hablo de eso, de lo que dijo ella, hay que comprometernos. No casarnos solo...comprometernos.

—¿Así? De forma increíblemente improvisada—pronunció Tony, mirándole cómo si fuera a regañarlo, desvaneciendo por un momento la sonrisa en el dios del trueno—me encanta, hay que hacerlo—aplaudió—es cómo trabajo, vamos a comprometernos.

Thor lo tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos, le alzó del suelo y Tony le enmarcó la cara, dando un beso lento y profundo.

—Pero quiero un anillo, uno... magnifico.

—Lo tendrás—le prometió—vamos a contárselo a los chicos. Lo anunciaremos ante el pueblo mañana, y en dos días regresamos a Midgard.

—Pepper y Rhodey estarán felices con la sorpresa—dijo al tomar su mano—por fin se desharán por completo de mi, y de la responsabilidad de cuidarme—agregó, camino al gran banquete, con los rayos del Sol de Asgard comenzando a ocultarse, y apareciendo lo que prometía ser una gran noche de celebración.

...

—Por más que mires ese teléfono, no va a llegar la llamada—Steve giró con una mueca a Natasha.

—¿Cómo está Bucky?

—Bastante bien, T’challa es un buen rey. Aunque él no deja de preguntarme por ti.

—No puedo ir a verlo, estoy intentando que su olor desaparezca de mi, por si Tony decide que nos reunamos.

—Eso lo debiste haber pensado, antes de seguirte acostando con Barnes después del divorcio, si tanto te interesaba recuperar a Tony. Steve, soy tú amiga, y cómo tú amiga es que te digo que todo esto es un error. Un Omega que estuvo enlazado y que retiró la marca, rara vez da una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es? Son casi dos meses de calores parecidos al celo, dónde solo hay dolor.

—Lo sé, Nat, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo, dime... dime ¿Cómo dejo de amarlo?

—No lo sé. Olvidando todo, porque quizá él ya te superó.

—¿Eso crees?

—Steve siempre lo supiste, Tony es un maravilloso Omega, un maravilloso hombre, muy atractivo. Ahora libre, cuantos Alphas no pelearían por su atención.

—Le partiré el rostro a cada uno de ellos.

—¿Y si él no lo permite? Si está enamorado de alguien más.

—No lo está... me rehúso a creerlo.

**_****_ **

—Mil llamadas y mensajes perdidos, no pensé que ésta cosa tuviera tanta capacidad.

Steve casi se desmaya al escuchar la voz de Tony en el teléfono, ese pequeño que le dejó junto a los papeles del divorcio.

—Tony, no pensé que fueras a llamarme, lo quería, pero no pensé que lo hicieras.

—Bueno, aquí estoy. Dime que es lo que quieres Rogers.

—¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Cómo estás?

—No quiero responder muchas preguntas. Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme. ¿Qué es?

—Quiero disculparme, quiero hablar contigo. Creo que durante el divorcio los dos estábamos muy alterados. Dijimos cosas que no sentíamos, podrías darme solo una oportunidad de hablar.

—Por supuesto que si Cap. Regresé para una premiación del pequeño chico araña, pero mañana puedes venir a comer. ¿Qué dices? También dile al equipo que ahora que volví volveré a negociar sus tratos con el gobierno, no quiero que sigan por allí sin saber si son fugitivos o no, dejaremos todo en claro.

—¿De verdad? No, no puedo...creerlo.

—Soy un ser increíble, debe ser eso. Entonces ¿Te espero mañana para comer? Y dile a los chicos que pueden venir tan bien. Podemos hablar tú y yo, y luego comer todos juntos, cómo equipo.

—Gracias Tony, te veré allí mañana.

—Hasta mañana Cap.

Steve se pasó las manos por el rostro, sin creer que la llamada que anhelaba tanto, hubiera salido tan bien. No pudo decirle que lo amaba, o cuanto le extrañó, pero eso lo dejaría para cuando se vieran en persona, y pudiera por fin contemplarle de nuevo, quizá sostenerle de nuevo entre sus brazos.

....

—Hey... te ves, cómo un vagabundo—fue lo primero que comentó al ver al otro entrando a su taller y aunque con ello intentó aligerar el ambiente sobre lo que venía, Steve tenía un gesto cómo si acabara de ser golpeado, detuvo sus pasos en seco y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Quién? —preguntó sin más.

—Sin un “hola Tony ¿Cómo estás?” primero—emitió el genio, que en esos momentos, asociaba las armaduras que construyó en Asgard, con el sistema que tenía en la tierra. —¿Los chicos están arriba? Apuesto a que están felices, aunque Pepper me contó que hubo un conflicto entre ustedes y los nuevos elementos.

—Ya llevas la marca de alguien más Tony.

—Siento que le estoy hablando a la pared Rogers—el castaño dejó lo que estaba haciendo y avanzó a su ex marido, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos—si, llevo la marca de otro, el anillo de otro, porque tengo una nueva pareja, un prometido.

—Pero es que yo pensé...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué mi ofrecimiento venía conmigo perdonándote? Pensarías que volveríamos, todo sería lindo de nuevo, y hasta le daría una cama a Barnes para que fueras con él cuando te aburrieras en la mía. Lo cual debo recalcar me parece insólito. No pienso que nadie sea mejor que yo en la cama.

—No, no pero...—Steve parecía mareado por la noticia—... ¿Cómo es que? ¿En dónde estuviste?

—Muy lejos de aquí, intentando pensar, agrupar mis ideas. Tranquilizándome. Tienes razón lo que dijiste en el teléfono, quizá dijimos cosas que no queríamos ese día. Yo creo que no fui un buen líder, quejarme de lo que me tocaba y echártelo en cara no fue lo mejor. Además nadie me pidió que hiciera lo que hice por ustedes, lo hice por gusto, y para... calmar mi propia culpa. De eso me arrepiento.

—Hablaba sobre nosotros Tony.

—Oh... no, de eso no me arrepiento de nada—contestó con una sonrisa—...fuiste una basura cómo pareja. Admito que tuvimos muy buenos momentos Steve. Yo te amaba. Pero me engañaste, tuviste una aventura. Nos divorciamos, y me demostraste que no te importó, porque sé que te seguías acostando con él, mientras yo sufría por lo del marcaje.

—Esto no es lo que tenía en mente.

—Las cosas no siempre salen cómo queremos, yo lo aprendí a la mala—le colocó una mano en el hombro—pero de cierta forma, te perdono, aprendí que acumular rencor no me servirá de nada. Y ahora me siento bien, mejor, feliz—le sonrió.

—¿De verdad me perdonas?

—Te perdono soldado.

Steve llevó una mano a tomar el rostro del genio.

—Tony, tengo que decírtelo. Te sigo amando, por favor, por favor—se inclinó a su rostro—dime que no es cierto, dame otra oportunidad.

—No—le respondió firme—y...creo que mejor te alejas, te alejas....—quiso advertirle, pero fue my tarde, el cuerpo del Capitán fue tomado por los hombros y lanzado varios metros atrás, estrellando la puerta del vidrio del taller.

—Steve... no te quiero cerca de mi Omega ¿Escuchaste? —Thor estaba frente a él, con los ojos refulgiendo de ira.

—¿Tú Omega? —preguntó levantándose.

—¿Ya saludaste a los chicos arriba? —preguntó Tony, distrayendo a su Alpha.

—Sí, ya los saludé a todos, pero tardabas mucho, así que quise bajar. Hice lo correcto.

—Puedo cuidarme solo, el Capitán solo está algo confundido.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú eres su Alpha? —Steve se acercó a Thor—¿Cómo pudiste Thor?

—¿Cómo pude yo? ¿Cómo pudiste tú Rogers? Llevo enamorado de Stark desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero respeté la relación que tenían, me hice un lado, incluso me marché de Midgard, porque no soportaba verlo a tu lado, pero no quería intervenir. Regreso un día, y me encuentro con que...te pusiste en su contra, que lo lastimaste, y lo engañaste. Debí robártelo desde el primer momento.

—Apesta a testosterona de macho Alpha aquí—se quejó Tony—Rogers él es mi Alpha, amo a Thor, el me ama, las cosas son así, supera el pasado. Y se los digo a ambos, ni se les ocurra empezar a pelear y destrozar mis cosas. Tengo una nueva armadura hecha con Uru, y no me tentaré en usarla.

Steve apartó los vidrios que quedaron sobre su cuerpo.

—No sé cómo es que pasó esto.

—Pregúntale a Barnes—le respondió Tony—y también dale las gracias.

Steve intentó decir algo más, pero respiró hondo, mirando a Thor, para después subir las escaleras.

—Me debes esa puerta—se quejó Tony, recibiendo los brazos de su Alpha rodeándole protector.

—No soporté verlo tan cerca de ti—confesó el dios al oído.

—Aún así me la debes—respondió en un susurro, le faltaba un poco el aire, cada vez que el feroz aroma de protección de Thor le rodeaba. Olía a ese bosque fresco que estaba a las afueras de Asgard, en el que podía ir, tirarse sobre el pasto y sentir la mayor tranquilidad, antes que el rubio le alcanzara, le llenara de besos y le hiciera el amor bajo las estrellas.

Thor repartió besos en su cuello, y él apretó sus manos sobre los fuertes antebrazos.

—Siempre encuentras el modo de ... manipularme, es odioso.

Thor rio contra su cuello.

—Subamos, Natasha está ansiosa por saludarte. Les dije que estabas mucho mejor, que estabas dispuesto a perdonar y seguir con esto.

—Los vengadores no pueden estar separados, y teniendo al poderoso Dios del trueno de mi lado. Sé que podré mantener eso.

La sonrisa de Thor siempre iluminaba su mundo, igual que la suya iluminaba y daba sentido a la felicidad del dios. Tomados de la mano subieron las escaleras. Una nueva era de los vengadores estaba cerca. 


End file.
